


Stripper Sides

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood and Injury, Harassment, Injury, Sexual Harassment, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Stripper headcanons, oneshots, and incorrect quotes from tumblr because they won't let me tag stripper without altering the spelling.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Incorrect Quotes #1-#10

Logan: *getting into Remus and Janus’ car* What’s with all the singles in here?

Remus: We just robbed a bank!

Janus: No we didn’t, I just got home from work and Remus is very helpfully counting while I drive.

Logan: I’m not shocked. So anyway, you said jam was involved?

Remus: JanJan is taking us to get food before we go home because I didn’t cook and he’s too tired to.

Logan: Are you sure he should be driving?

Janus: Would you like to drive? Because I don’t trust Remus to drive while his mind is this overactive.

Logan: Sure, you take a nap in the back seat, I can make Remus carry you inside when we get home. Just tell me where you want food from.

Janus: What a gentleman. Remus, we’re keeping this boyfriend.

* * *

Virgil: *exploring the world in 7 inch heels like a baby deer*

Janus: Not easy, is it?

Virgil: I might have some respect for you.

Janus: I respect you too. Remus broke one ankle and sprained the other by this time when he tried to walk in them.

* * *

Logan: Janus, you must stop walking around in 8 inch heels, you’re going to break your ankle.

Janus: Logan, I routinely dance in these and I can run in them. I won’t be injured. Other people, though, I can’t guarantee their safety with me having these on.

* * *

Janus: *gets summoned still in his club outfit and 8 inch heels*

Logan: Janus, please refrain from killing someone with those?

Janus: I can make no promises about injury if you get within my personal space.

Virgil: Hey there, Jan. Need a cover up? *tosses him his jacket*

Janus: Thank you, Virge.

Remus: The cutie’s finally here!

Janus: Get this over quickly, I have another set in about twenty minutes.

* * *

Patton: Before you head out, make sure you have everything in your bag, kiddo.

Virgil: I double checked, Dad.

Patton: Be safe of I’m coming down there and punching creepy guys in the face.

Virgil: Duly noted. I’ll tell the creeps paying me not to kill me in a VIP room.

Patton: You’d better.

Virgil: Love you, Dad.

Patton: I love you too, kiddo.

* * *

Janus, hanging upside down on his dance pole: Remus, come here.

Remus: Yeah, babe?

Janus: *kisses him*

Remus: Hell yeah, I got a sexy Spider-Man kiss!

Janus: Help me down, I’m stuck.

Remus: Okay, babe. Don’t kick me this time. Not that I don’t like your shoes, I jus don’t like them implanted in my face. *holding him up by his back* Let go with your legs.

Janus: *lets Remus get him down and kisses him again when he’s back on the ground*

Remus: What a cutie of a boyfriend I got.

* * *

Roman, a new stripper: How do you keep everything organized when all the outfits are so small?

Janus, who has done this for almost a decade: Remus helps me sort things, first by color, then by costume vs regular outfit.

Remus, half awake on Janus’ bed: They all go in bags folded with the patterns on display. Then Jan has a separate dresser for all his outfits and there’s different sections in there that are color coded with two sections per color, front section and back section are the same color except with patterns. Front sections are regular outfits, back sections are costumes. His shoes get organized in their boxes by height and model and are stored in the spare closet.

Roman: Remus, help me organize! Please, please, please!

Remus: When I wake up. Gimme an hour and some coffee and I’ll have it down by this afternoon before you two leave for work.

Janus: Remus likes to organize when he’s having a bad day.

* * *

Virgil, a baby stripper who just started working, getting groped by a creep in VIP: Please don’t touch me? It’s against the rules and I’m getting uncomfortable.

Remy, security: Hands off his ass or you get tossed out on yours.

Creep: *gropes Virgil again*

Vigil: Stop, I don’t want you touching me and it’s making me uncomfortable. If you touch me like that again, I’m going to defend myself and call security to have you escorted out of the club.

Creep: *gropes him _again_ *

Virgil: *straight up kicks him in the face and stomps on his hand before he lets Remy throw the guy out*

Remy: I’m so proud of you standing up for yourself. How about we get some Chinese food on our way home?

Virgil: Thank you, Rem.

* * *

Janus, teaching Virgil and Roman how to be a dancer: Alright, try to climb up the poles in your heels.

Virgil: *does pretty well but ends up falling on his butt while dismounting*

Roman: *holding on for dear life because he doesn’t know how to get down from the very top of the pole and now he’s stuck*

Remus: Well, I mean. Technically, _technically_ they did good for their first try on poles.

Janus: True. At least they’ve advanced beyond looking like Bambi in their heels.

* * *

Roman, a brand new stripper on his first night: Virge, Jan, how do you guys stay positive?

Virgil: My anxiety calms down whenever men will pay me just to exist.

Janus: I like dancing, the fact that I can get paid for it just makes it that much better.

Roman: And your confidence?

Virgil: The shoes.

Janus: The ability to stab a man to death with my shoes.


	2. Stripper Janus Headcanons

  * Remus is proud of him. Like, so extremely proud of him, because, not only does Janus work hard and bring home a bunch of money, but he’s also super confident in himself.
  * Janus works the same time Remus is sleeping, so when he comes home, Remus is still asleep or just waking up. This means Janus will wake up to food.
  * Janus likes showing off his new clothes to Remus. Remus thinks they’re all cute.
  * Janus has used his heels to defend himself before. Remus cheered him on the whole time.
  * Remus usually does the first initial count of Janus’ money while he’s sleeping so Janus doesn’t have to and because Remus likes to count.
  * Remus has been the brain behind half Janus’ shoe collection, encouraging him to get pretty shoes to match certain outfits.
  * This means Janus has some more ‘costumey’ outfits he wears on occasion.
  * Remy occasionally visits him at work with the excuse of bringing him food.
  * Janus likes wearing his heels outside of work because he likes them and he doesn’t care what other people think of him.




	3. Stripper Virgil Headcanons

  * A creepy guy gets creepy and Thomas just going “I got your hoodie, go kick his ass, baby”.
  * Virgil wears his heels when he’s self-conscious because knowing that men are willing to pay him to exist on a stage makes him feel less self-conscious.
  * Roman may or may not show up on Thursdays and he may or may not pay extra in a VIP room for Virgil to tell him that he’s worth love and affection.
  * Logan has a whiteboard in the kitchen for everyone’s jobs and Virgil’s square has a checklist for his stripper bag so he doesn’t forget to bring something and how much he made that week so he can keep track.
  * Patton is the proudest dad. How can he not be when his son is raking in more in a night than he makes in a week?
  * Janus went with him to his first audition because he felt anxious. Virgil felt a lot less anxious afterward when he was hired. Janus was very happy to work with his best friend.
  * Remy totally doesn’t pay Virgil double to spend an hour with him in a VIP room on Sundays because he knows they’re both bored. Nope, not at all. Remy definitely doesn’t. (Yes, he does.)
  * He has gotten proposed to in a VIP room. He said no.
  * Virgil wears more glittery shoes than Janus does so he doesn’t wear them much outside the club. But, if he’s half dressed and needs to leave, he’ll grab a pair of heels and put them on because he runs better in heels than sneakers.
  * Thomas usually makes Virgil food when he wakes up because Virgil usually wears his heels home and is like a newborn deer in the morning, stumbling around in heels and his hoodie and will paw at the coffee maker until it does what he wants so Thomas usually steps in and helps him.




	4. Stripper Logan Headcanons

  * He would definitely keep it a secret. He doesn’t want the other sides to possibly look down on him for once preaching that Thomas have a cookie cutter white collar when he himself doesn’t even have a cookie cutter, white collar worker job.
  * The other sides slowly piece it together. Logan’s always out at weird hours, always coming home weird hours, and, quite frankly, he’s not that good at hiding either his money nor his stripper bag so they eventually find out.
  * Once they all see that it’s what’s making him happy and helping his self-confidence issues, they’re all very supportive.
  * Logan doesn’t really have many shoes or outfits at first because he had it in his head that he had to have just enough to work but a small enough amount to hide them.
  * Janus, the local short boi and shoe expert, helps him pick some shoes that won’t hurt his feet as much as the ones he’s been using for months have been.
  * Roman helps him shop for clothes because he’s been using the same few outfits for months.
  * Patton gives him food to send him off to work with now instead of Logan having to buy something on the way.
  * Logan slowly gets much more confident in himself and everyone else is so happy to see him so happy.




	5. Stripper Remy Headcanons

  * Remy would absolutely be that bitch that comes in with Starbucks looking extra goth and would absolutely rock at it.
  * Remy has no problem telling guys off and has kicked men in the face in his eight inch heels for grabbing him/harassing him/taking videos of him.
  * Him and Virgil are routinely propositioned to kiss because they’re both very close friends. They both charge extra for that.
  * Since him and Virgil tend to work the same nights, they tend to work very well together and usually they both practice at home together.
  * Remy once got in a fight because some guy smacked Virgil on Virgil’s first night working. Remy singlehandedly got that man banned for life.
  * Him and Virgil routinely will steal each other’s clothes and shoes since they’re the same size and neither can really remember who’s bag is whose anymore.
  * Emile _might_ come in on Mondays and he _might or might_ not get a VIP room with Remy for an hour.
  * Remy practically taught Virgil everything he knows. Virgil is Remy’s metaphorical child and he will kill those who harass his child.




	6. Stripper Roman Headcanons

  * Roman has like zero confidence outside the club. He leaves and just boom, self-conscious while he’s in his car driving home.
  * He refuses to tell the others and meticulously hides his job because he refuses to allow the other sides to know. “What will they think of me lowering myself to this?”
  * Because he won’t tell anyone about his job, he does hide his money and tells them he made as much as they did while putting the rest away.
  * When Janus finds out about his job, (intense questioning of why he’s lying constantly) Roman expected to laugh, maybe degrade him or say he was actually _worse_ than Remus.
  * But Janus just sat him down and asked him if he needed help, needed someone to talk to, even going as far as to offer to audition so Roman didn’t have to be alone.
  * This made Roman confident enough to tell everyone and he got showered with love and support and affection and his self-esteem got much better once he and Janus started working together.




	7. Stripper Patton Headcanons

  * Patton went with Remus to audition.
  * Remus is obviously surprised how feral Patton is when he’s in the right environment.
  * Patton is very open about his job. He loves wearing his heels outside work, he likes talking about it with his famILY, he likes practicing at home and everyone’s super supportive.
  * Patton has two ways he’ll be on stage. The cutest, sweetest bean in the entire world and the most feral demon you’ll ever meet.
  * God forbid someone mess with him when he’s a sweet bean because Remus will bite them and has done so in the past and will do it again if he needs to.
  * Patton is ultra protective of Remus and has kicked men that try to harass him.
  * He knows Remus’ self confidence isn’t that good so he’ll usually cheer him on from the locker room.




	8. Stripper Emile Headcanons

  * Emile really doesn’t need a second job, nor does he intend to get one. But, when Elliot tells him they intend to audition, he goes with them for support.
  * It’s honestly a shock to both of them when they both get hired. Emile and Elliot are usually on during the same nights so they take turns cheering each other on.
  * Emile stays because he actually likes a job where he can be confident with his body and he feels much more powerful than he had before.
  * Emile likes his cute shoes. He’s now a shoe hoarder. Blame Elliot.



* * *

  * Emile deciding he wants to get out of his comfort zone and auditioning just as a joke with Elliot and actually making it.
  * Elliot is fully supportive of him.
  * Remy might visit Emile sometimes. Sue him but he thinks Emile’s confidence is sexy.
  * Virgil works with him and they usually hang out and practice together.




	9. Stripper Dice Headcanons

  * Let me preface this by saying Dice, the bitch master extraordinaire, would make absolute bank.
  * Like he’s already super confident, he knows what he’s doing, he’s probably been a stripper on and off for years.
  * He is peak veteran dancer. He helps the newer dancers around, shows them some tricks during slow nights, the works. He’ll probably become the house mom at some point.
  * He’s probably got an acrobatic background so he’s extra flexible on the stage.
  * The pole is his bitch and he will fight a man who insults his fellow dancers or himself.
  * Probably gets a lot of ‘dom me’ requests.




	10. Random Stripper Headcanons

Dice: Dice has taught the other sides all how to poledance because he wants them to have both the means to become a dancer if they want and an alternative way of working out.

Emile: He did it at first because he needed extra cash but now he’s happy with the self-confidence he’s gained.

Janus: He probably started on a dare from Remus but ended up liking it.

Logan: He did it for a little variety in life but now he’s happy with the money he makes.

Patton: This squishy marshmallow of a Dad is making big bucks just dancing and being cute.

Remus: He’s happy he can finally flaunt himself like he wants. It never gets easier that the attention isn’t the attention of the other sides, his family, though.

Remy: He will stab someone with his heels and not think twice.

Roman: Super self-conscious baby stripper, usually can get caught with the creepier dudes because he hasn’t found his groove yet.

Virgil: He’s done it for a while so he’s used to it. Usually dancing helps him get rid of his anxiety.


	11. Stripper Janus: Injury On Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > stripper janus getting hurt falling off the pole?

(How ‘bout a whole mini-fic)

Janus knew the second he lost grip, he was going to fall. He didn’t however, manage to get a grip back on the pole and he didn’t land on his feet like he’d wanted, he landed flat on his butt and he already felt his left leg bleeding from his right heel, which had broken off to make a sharp spike instead of a heel, cutting his calf open.

Thankfully, he didn’t think he looked too bad with his fall so he could keep going. He still had to finish the last of the three song set, though, so he didn’t use the pole for the last song and was careful to wave over Remy, a part of security, to get him backstage because his left leg, by that time, hurt like hell.

“You good?” Remy asked. Janus was busy pressing a washcloth from his bag against his left calf.

“Oh shit, you okay?” Virgil asked.

“I’m fine. Bad fall. I made sure I didn’t get blood all over, don’t worry.

.” Janus assured them.

“Babe, that’s not the bar. Nobody cares about the blood, we care about you being hurt.” Remy told him.

“Should I tell the manager we need to clean the stage?” Roman asked.

“Do it.” Virgil told him. So Roman grabbed his hoodie and went out the side door and went for the manager to tell him about Janus’ injury.

“I’m fine, I don’t know why all of you are concerned. It’s just a little cut.” Janus assured them.

“Jan, it’s all up your leg. I’m surprised you didn’t cut the tendon.” Remy alerted him.

Oh. Janus looked down the back of his leg and, sure enough, his leg from next to his ankle, all the way up to the back of his knee and then from above his knee to his inner thigh in a curve were all cut up.

“Oh, I didn’t think it...” Janus droned off, busy watching Remy try to help stop the blood coming from his thigh.

“Jan, you look pale.” Virgil alerted him.

“I’m just...I’m just really dizzy.” Janus warned them.

“Hospital?” Virgil asked.

“Hospital.” Remy told him.

“I’ll take him. You make sure Roman’s okay. He usually gets all kinds of creeps when he’s working without us.” Virgil told Remy, pulling on his hoodie and a pair of jeans while Remy put a long sweater and shorts on Janus and took his shoes off to replace with his sneakers.

All Janus really remembered past that was waking up with stitches all up his leg and his three friends laying with him in bed, waking up still in the shorts and sweater but swaddled in his blanket and curled up between them.

Roman was behind him, Roman’s legs holding his own up and leaning it in a much more comfortable way than it would be in if he was laying alone. Janus couldn’t work for three weeks while he was healing and he had to get a new pair of shoes.

He ended up having almost seventy stitches and needed a blood transfusion. But he got to sleep cuddled between his friends every early morning so he couldn’t really complain that his three weeks were miserable.


	12. Roman: Creepy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Is there any chance you might be willing to do headcanons of the others protecting strippper Roman from creeps? Only if you feel like it though no pressure!

Janus was worried about Roman, he’d just started tonight and he’d already gotten a guy into VIP. He knew Roman knew how to protect himself but he couldn’t stop the nagging feeling of thinking something bad would happen to his friend.

So he tugged on his long sweater and went to the VIP rooms to check on him, finding the room Roman was in with an, admittedly, burly guy grabbing onto his hip, Roman looking highly uncomfortable and he waved Remy over just in case.

“Sir, we have a no touching rule. That’s making me uncomfortable.” Roman warned him.

“What am I paying you for if I can’t touch you?” The guy spat at him. Roman shifted uncomfortably, the guy’s hand tightening and Janus could see Roman’s skin turning white under the pressure.

“Well, sir, I have to follow the rules or I can be fired.” Roman warned him.

“Good.” Janus held back a growl at this aggressive asshole as he saw him yank Roman onto his lap.

“Sir, no touching!” Roman tried again.

“Shut up.” The man snapped, holding Roman’s waist now, other hand holding Roman’s in a way where he couldn’t do anything.

“Security!” Roman yelled, Janus shoving Remy in to get the guy off Roman and he grabbed Roman away from the guy’s reach, letting Roman grab onto his sweater and hug onto him.

“I’m sorry, I had to wait until you said something or you’d get in trouble.” Janus let Roman sniffle against his shoulder.

“I know, it’s okay.” Roman tried to sound like he hadn’t been scared. He knew he would have been.

“I’m here. You’re safe.” Janus assured him, fingers in his hair and calming him down. Roman hugged on tighter until Remy came back with the manager to tell Roman he could leave early due to the disturbance.


	13. Incorrect Quotes #11-#20

Janus: As a full time cosplayer and a full-time stripper, I can assure you all that I do dance in my female Mortal Kombat character costumes.

Logan: I would say I would pay to see that but it seems you’ve already made arrangements for that.

* * *

Virgil: *gets summoned in 8 inch heels and his new outfit*

Thomas: Not saying I’m confused, but yeah.

Virgil: I think you already know what’s happening.

Thomas: I mean, you’re right and that you’re actually killing it, but I think you should get your hoodie at least because we’re filming today.

Virgil: Hoodie coming up. Don’t miss me too long. *sinks out to get his jacket*

Roman: *high pitched screeching*

Thomas: You good?

Roman, whining: I just got even gayer in my pining for him! I thought my gay pining for him was at its peak!

* * *

Patton: You’re wearing the new shoes! Do you like them? Do they match your outfits? Have you worn them to work yet?

Virgil: I love the more than life itself. They match all my purple outfits. And yeah, they make me so much cuter.

Patton: Trick statement! You’re always cute and adorable and I love you!

Virgil: Thanks, Dad.

* * *

Thomas: I’ve learned better at this point but um...Why is Janus wearing 8 inch shoes? You’re literally taller than all of us right now. What could you possibly be making up for?

Janus: Uh, my job?

Remus: Yeah, he was on break and you summoned him so he’s still half work dressed.

* * *

Janus: *holds up a pair of 8 inch shoes*

Janus: Alright, is this pair mine, Roman’s or Virgil’s?

Remus: Virgil’s. It’s got purple. You don’t own a purple set and Roman doesn’t like 8 inches.

Janus: Virgil, I’m borrowing these.

Virgil: Have fun.

* * *

Logan: Virgil, baby, are you alright? Want some breakfast?

Virgil: I fell last night, I broke a nail and a heel.

Logan: Do you feel okay?

Virgil: Yeah, just sad I broke my third favorite shoes.

Logan: You nail okay?

Virgil: Yeah, it was a fake one. Everything’s fine.

Logan: Good. Breakfast? I’m making breakfast pizzas.

Virgil: I fucking love you.

* * *

Roman, coming home from work at 5am: Hey, bitch. I’m home from work.

Remus: Go the fuck to sleep! *throws a stuffed animal at him*

Roman: Dude, I’m just coming home, chill.

Remus: Go to bed then, glittery little shit. And turn off the light while you’re at it.

* * *

Janus: Hey, Remus, help me up.

Remus: Oh greeeeeat, you’re either wearing nine plus inch heels or you sprained your ankle again.

Janus: No, just tired from working all night and I don’t wanna move by myself right now, but accurate assumptions, my love.

Remus: Cute precious tired husband. I’d help you up regardless but now I’ll carry you around and bring my tired hubbie to bed.

Janus: You work so hard taking care of me.

Remus, tucking him into bed: And you work hard all night, love. I’m happy to take care of you.

Janus: Cuddle time.

Remus: Of course it’s cuddle time, my poor tired snakey.

* * *

Thomas: Cute shoes.

Janus: Thanks, they’re for work.

Thomas: I think they’re pretty.

* * *

Janus, in full stage makeup and outfit: *getting food from the kitchen before work*

Logan: Oh wow.

Janus: Listen. If you say you didn’t see me in full stage-wear, I’ll say I didn’t see the Crofters in your hands.

Logan: Deal but still, wow, you look good.

Janus: Why thank you.


	14. Stripper Remus Headcanons

  * Remus always works days because he likes it to be slower.
  * Janus usually makes him food like the group mom he is.
  * Janus usually has a bath run for him by the time he comes home.
  * Remus hoards shoes, there is no organization. Yet he can organize Janus, Roman, and Virgil’s shoes immaculately.




	15. Incorrect Quotes #21-#30

Janus: Remus.

Remus: Yeah?

Janus: Where’s the matching heel to this one?

Remus: You broke the left black shoe’s heel last month. Just use the left shoe from the white pair. They’re the exact same thing besides color and you have outfits that’ll match the split colors.

Janus: A genius. This is why we’re married.

* * *

Roman: *kicks someone with his heels on*

Janus: Holy fuck, I’m proud.

* * *

Logan: Virgil, I got you a present.

Virgil: What’s the present?

Logan: Open the box.

Virgil: *opens box* Aw, Lo, you got me new cute shoes!

Logan: I heard you broke the heel off your only purple pair at work so I got you a pair of purple glittery heels to replace them.

* * *

Roman: *talking about a creepy guy at his club*

Remus: I hope you know I would kill any men that touch you.

Virgil: *comes home still dressed for the club because he was too tired to change*

Patton: Wow! You’re beautiful, kiddo! So glittery and tall and pretty.

Virgil: Thanks dad.

Patton: Do you want some coffee and pancakes?

Virgil: I would love it. You’re the best dad.

* * *

Logan: Roman?

Roman, trying to hide that he’s eight inches taller on his way in the door after work: Yeah?

Logan: I fully support you, you know.

Roman: Oh...Thank you, Logan.

Logan: There’s several boxes on your bed. They’re presents for you.

Roman: Aw, Logan. You didn’t have to-

Logan: I wanted to. You’ve always liked glittery things anyway so I’m hoping that the shoes make you happy.

Roman: I could kiss you.

Logan: I wouldn’t be opposed.

* * *

Thomas: *summons Roman at night*

Roman, in full stage makeup and a big fluffy robe: What the fuck do you want?

Thomas: Oh wow, you’re pretty in makeup. Jeez, would I be that pretty in makeup? Dude, your makeup is amazing!

Roman: Thanks for the compliments but I need to get dressed for work so please tell me what you need so I can go get dressed.

Thomas: Oh um...we need a deciding vote.

Roman: I side with Virgil. Easy, simple, he’s going to be coming to work later so I’ll see him in about two hours and he’ll tell me what this was about.

* * *

Virgil, showing off his new boots to Janus at the club: Well, when I got these, Patton took one look at them out of the box and said “I don’t know how you won’t break your neck in those”.

Virgil: Like Dad, I’m a whole slut, please.

Remy, trying not to laugh while overhearing the conversation: Dad, please, eight inches is nothing.

* * *

Virgil: *comes into the kitchen in 8 inch heels*

Roman: *comes into the kitchen in his favorite club outfit*

Virgil: I saw nothing if you saw nothing.

Roman: Deal.

* * *

Patton: *making hot cocoa at 5am because he can’t sleep*

Patton: *hears a bang in the living room*

Patton: *holds up Virgil’s heel threateningly*

Patton: I have a weapon and I’m not afraid to use it!

Virgil: Go ahead and stab me, Dad. I just came home.

Patton: Oh, it’s you. No, no stab time

* * *

Janus: Logan, where did my shoes go? I had shoes being delivered today.

Logan: *holding three boxes in his arms and Remus holding seven more boxes* Oh you know, Remus and I felt the need to support our husband. Good luck finding the one pair you bought.

Remus: I bought you sparkly ones!

Janus: You two are too nice.

Logan: Start opening boxes, you have a lot to open, darling.


End file.
